Electrical devices may utilize various signals for operation, such as sinusoidal signals, clock signals or other signals. As an example, a clock signal may be input to a frequency synthesizer, which may generate output signals at a variety of frequencies. In some cases, a quality of the output signals of the frequency synthesizer may be related to a quality of the input clock signal. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and components to generate clock signals and other signals in these and other scenarios.